


Unfulfilled Dream

by hyliasforest



Category: Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliasforest/pseuds/hyliasforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about the four heroes of light's journey being cut short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to urbydizzy for the title!

The four warriors of light had decided to train that day, with Agnès standing by to provide healing when needed.

And she was definitely needed. The four were covered in wounds and had just been ambushed by yet another group of monsters.

However, no sooner had she finished casting Curaga did she feel the blow to her stomach. Covering the immediate cough, out of habit, she pulled her hands away to find them bloody.  
Trembling, she slowly reached down to find the deep red spreading from the arrow and across her abdomen.

Her breath hitched as she fell to her knees, the rest of her body following. She could hear what sounded like talking, but everything was too fuzzy to tell. 

She felt something be pressed to her lips and held there, then pulled away as the noise grew louder. 

She couldn't die now, she had to awaken the crystals, they were so close and yet- yet here she lay, bleeding out in the woods of Florem.

Her blinks became longer and her eyelids heavier, her sight darker and those noises were all but gone. 

Hoping her friends could hear her, she managed to force out her parting words. "I am sorry." she mumbled, followed by a far worse cough and more blood than before, not that she could see. And with that, the Vestal of Wind closed her eyes for the final time.


End file.
